lacuna
by Cakue-chan
Summary: tak ada pula guru yang dengan polosnya merekomendasikan Nanny Mcphee sebagai tontonan akhir pekan. Tak ada satu pun, kecuali Kim Taehyung. [BTS Fanfiction]


**"Lacuna"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan milik saya kecuali ceritanya.

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **Soundtrack :** _Run, music box version._

 _Crossposted_ dari AO3 dan _Wattpad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[satu]**

Hari pertama Kim Taehyung selalu dimulai dari hal-hal yang konyol.

Misal seperti perutnya mulai bermasalah lagi ketika keluar rumah, sol sepatunya yang mendadak rusak tapi tidak terlalu fatal, berkas informasi yang ketinggalan di meja kerja saat ia teringat di tengah perjalanan dan Taehyung terpaksa harus kembali lalu ikut mengantre untuk kereta selanjutnya. Kemudian semua itu diperparah oleh mual yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika langkah kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu, yang setiap sisinya penuh dengan rerumputan liar dan ilalang sebatas mata kaki. Ia sempat kebingungan mengapa kelas yang akan diajarnya agak terisolir dari gedung utama sekolah. Rasanya seperti terkucilkan, jauh dari keramaian lorong-lorong dan pantauan para guru. Ketika ia bertanya selama di perjalanan pada Lee-sonsaengnim, pria tua itu tidak menjawab sembari mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Kau akan tahu nanti, katanya datar kalau tidak ingin dibilang sinis, tidak ada guru yang bisa bertahan dengan berandal-berandal macam mereka.

Taehyung menelan ludah dengan gugup. Terus terang saja, mengajar dan menjadi guru di sekolah menengah atas bukanlah profesi yang ingin ia ambil. Ia tidak pernah terpikirkan sampai sana sebelum kawan lamanya, Sehun, datang dan menawarinya pekerjaan sebagai guru sementara.

" _Ayolah Tae, kau kan punya sertifikat mengajar_ ," kata laki-laki bermarga Oh itu ketika Taehyung berkelit. " _Saat kau punya kesempatan, jangan disia-siakan._ "

Memang benar ia lulusan dari departemen pendidikan, memang benar soal sertifikat itu, tapi mengajar bukanlah _passion_ -nya hingga saat ini. Namun ketika Sehun berisukukuh soal iming-iming waktu satu bulan dan gaji yang lumayan, Taehyung menyanggupi. Alasan sang kepala sekolah dari sekolah itu simpel, mereka belum bisa mencari guru tetap untuk kelas—yang katanya—agak berbeda. Dan kalau pun Taehyung berubah pikiran untuk menjadi salah satunya, pihak sekolah sama sekali tak akan keberatan. Tidak, terima kasih. Taehyung masih punya hal lain yang _harus_ dilakukan.

"Sudah siap, _Sonsaengnim_?"

Dehaman kecil."Kapan pun."

Pintu di depannya terlihat reot saat Taehyung berhenti. Bangunan itu memiliki ukuran seperti kelas pada umumnya, luas dan besar dengan kapasitas dua puluh orang. Ada goret-goret tipis pada sudut yang Taehyung tangkap, bekas-bekas gigitan rayap, dan ia cukup terkejut begitu mendapati grafiti besar di bagian dinding sebelah kanan. Di sana tertulis; _Forever Young_ , dilukis sedemikian cantiknya dan meninggalkan kesan yang unik. Yah, anak muda sekali, eh.

Lee-sonsaengnim menggeser pintu, suara gesekannya menggema dan menarik kesadaran Taehyung dengan cepat. Mendadak mual itu muncul lagi, sial, Taehyung menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mengajar dan ia amat sangat begitu gugup, demi Tuhan!

"Astaga, jangan lagi,"

"Eh?" Taehyung mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menerima adaptasi di sekitarnya, lalu mencelos.

Jika ia menempatkan tanda tanya untuk bangunan kelas yang terisolir, maka ia akan menempatkan tanda seru untuk yang satu ini. Isi kelasnya baik-baik saja, mungkin. Kecuali banyaknya tumpukan meja dan kursi yang sengaja disimpan acak pada bagian belakang. Sebagian dindingnya penuh coretan grafiti, penuh dengan warna-warna yang mencolok meski bagian depan tidak jauh dari papan tulis begitu bersih dan nyaris tak pernah tersentuh. Semua itu kontras dengan keadaan lantainya, jauh dari kertas-kertas yang berserakan kecuali satu tong sampah kecil di sudut ruangan. Penuh dengan bola-bola kertas dan kumpulan botol cat yang bercecer. Benda-benda seperti sapu, pel, ember, bahkan sejenis pengki tidak luput dari pandangan Taehyung.

Sejauh yang Taehyung lihat, keadaan kelas baik-baik ... saja—

—untuk enam bangku dan enam meja yang ditempati dan dua siswa yang menanti, astaga, _yang benar saja!_

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan padaku? Namjoon, ke mana teman-temanmu?"

Tatapan Lee-sonsaenim mengarah pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Matanya terlihat malas, bibirnya terkatup rapat, _headphone_ putih bertengger manis di sekeliling lehernya. Sebatang pensil yang terjepit di jarinya dia putar dengan asal, dia mencebik kecil di hadapan selembar kertas, lalu mengangkat bahu ketika akhirnya mendongak dan menatap balik sang guru.

"Keluar," sahutnya kalem, "mungkin tidak mendengar bel masuk,"

Selanjutnya, kekacauan kecil. Telinga Taehyung berdenging begitu Lee-sonsaengnim berteriak murka, cerocosan soal dasar anak-anak kurang ajar, bedebah, tidak tahu diri atau bagaimana dengan masa depan kalian nanti dasar sampah! Namjoon, panggil semuanya sekarang juga sebelum aku berikan detensi atau _skorsing_. Semuanya—ya, jika harus digaris miring _semuanya_ , dan dicetak tebal **semuanya** sampai digaris bawahi harus semuanya _._

Sebutir keringat turun dari pelipis Taehyung, ada gugup yang mencekal tenggorokannya, tremor kecil ketika salah satu di antara ketiga remaja di depannya, berambut cokelat pekat dan _piercing_ di telinga kiri; lebih dulu menyadari eksistensinya dan berkata dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Memang guru baru itu bisa tahan? Paling-paling tiga hari ke depan sudah pergi lagi."

"Yoongi!" bentak Lee-sonsaengnim, "bantu Namjoon sekarang juga!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Well,_ halo?" Taehyung berusaha terkekeh kecil. "Kim Taehyung, satu bulan mengajar di sini, tenang saja. Mohon bantuannya, kapten!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu sekiranya dua jam bagi Taehyung agar bisa mengingat keenam penghuni kelas yang akan diajarnya. Tidak sulit, tapi tidak juga dikatakan mudah. Remaja sekolah menengah atas itu memang selalu dipenuhi ide-ide unik, ya. Yang terkadang, menyebalkan dan menarik sisi temperamennya tanpa diminta. Karena, demi Tuhan, mengingat enam nama dalam dua jam itu lama!

"Oke, sekarang aku tidak akan salah lagi," kata Taehyung diplomatis, melempar buku tipis presensi ke atas meja salah satu muridnya hingga terdengar bunyi _bum_ yang cukup keras. "Tidak Park Jimin, mengangkat tangan belum diizinkan dan aku tidak akan tertipu denganmu lagi karena sudah mengaku-ngaku sebagai Jung Hoseok."

Suara siulan berdenging. " _Saem_ pintar juga, ya," balas seorang pemuda berambut merah, dua telinganya tersemat _piercing_ kuningan. "Tapi tetap saja bodoh sih, padahal aku dan Jung Hoseok itu signifikan sekali perbedaannya,"

"Yak!" Kelas dipenuhi tawa, Taehyung berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas dan memijit pelipis pelan. "Dan Jung Hoseok, berhenti _selfie_ sekarang juga. Aku tahu ponselmu itu bagus, tapi jangan lakukan di kelasku," ia melirik ke sisi kanan ruangan, "Min Yoongi, bisa kau lepas dulu _earphone_ -nya? Kalau seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa mendengarku."

Masih orang yang sama, yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangannya sembari menantang soal tahan tidaknya Taehyung berada di kelas baru. Tapi sepertinya perkataan Yoongi benar, karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menggubris dan lebih fokus pada layar ponsel.

"Dia memang begitu," Ah, Taehyung ingat yang ini. Kim Seokjin, kalau tidak salah. "Lepas saja _earphone_ -nya langsung, _Saem_ ,"

Alis Taehyung terangkat. "Dengan begitu ia akan menurut?"

"Dengan begitu ia akan langsung menendangmu keluar."

Kelas kembali dipenuhi suara tawa, cukup jelas terdengar sampai akhirnya Yoongi melepas _earphone_ lantas mengangkat sudut bibirnya dengan cara yang menyabalkan. Astaga.

"Menyerah saja pada kami, _Saem_." Kali ini, Jeon Jungkook angkat bicara. Impresi pertama yang diberikan Taehyung terhadap pemuda itu adalah, betapa songongnya ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan di hadapan mukanya, _meh!_

"Maaf, _menyerah_ dalam hal apa, Jungkook?"

"Menghadapi orang-orang seperti kami, tentu saja," tanggap Jungkook tak acuh, gayanya semakin kurang ajar ketika ia mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja. "Orang-orang sebelum _Saem_ melakukan hal yang sama, kok. Tidak perlu merasa malu, kami dengan senang hati melepas _Saem_ dari kelas yang katanya neraka kecil ini."

Lagi, suara siulan. Dari seorang Park Jimin. "Bagaimana? Tawaran yang menyenangkan, eh?"

Taehyung menangkap bola mata yang berotasi agak malas dan enggan, ketika ia melirik Seokjin dari sudut matanya. Semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di kelas ini, pemuda itu yang kelihatan paling pendiam di antara yang lainnya. Pendiam dan kooperatif, entahlah. Terkadang sisi hatinya bisa berkata kalau keberadaan Seokjin agak sedikit janggal.

"Bukannya apa _Saem_ , tapi aku setuju dengan mereka," timpal Seokjin kemudian, "kalau _Saem_ beruntung, paling cuma kena stres ringan. Tapi kalau sial, silakan cari kontak seorang psikiater sekarang juga."

Mereka berenam, dan Taehyung seorang diri. Ia tidak tahu apa perkataan enam orang di depannya itu mengandung kebenaran atau hanya gertakan semata. _Well,_ bagaimanapun juga, peraturan sekolah akan tetap berjalan. Pernyataan Seokjin sebelumnya terlalu jelas mengarah pada sisi mentalnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang bilang kalau keselamatannya terancam atau ia bisa saja pulang dengan berbagai macam lebam dan luka di sekujur tubuh. Taehyung pikir itu cukup.

"Baiklah, begini saja." Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, sejenak kesepakatan satu bulan ke depan dalam benaknya berterbangan dan ia nyaris ingin mundur sekarang juga. "Kalian tahu _film_ Nanny Mcphee?"

"Oh, yang benar saja!" Tawa Namjoon mengudara. " _Saem_ , kalau kau ingin rekomendasikan film, coba pilih yang lebih menantang. _Blue film_ , misal?"

"Namjoon, detensi dariku pulang sekolah nanti."

"Hei!"

Protes Nemjoon diabaikan. "Ada satu pernyataan terkenal, yang aku pikir akan cocok dalam hal ini, untuk kelas ini. Kita anggap saja sebagai cara kerjaku." Hoseok berseru ' _yeaaah, teruskan saja omong kosongmu itu'_. "Kalau kalian membutuhkanku tapi tidak menginginkanku, aku akan tinggal. Sebaliknya, jika kalian menginginkanku tapi tidak membutuhkanku, maka aku harus pergi. Bagaimana?"

"Bisanya cuma berdelusi." Yoongi komentator pertama, ia mendelik Taehyung tanpa ekspresi, mencibir, lalu meletakkan kepala pada sandaran kursi sembari memejamkan mata. "Sampai mati pun kami tidak akan pernah mau menginginkanmu, _Saem_."

"Kalau begitu aku harus tinggal." Taehyung nyengir lebar, cengiran itu bahkan menyentuh sinar matanya."Yah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu kehilangan satu kaki selama di sini, bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[dua]**

"Kau guru yang memuakkan."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu, _Saem_."

"Nah, aku tahu itu. Bisa kau bantu bawakan ini?" Gulungan besar diangkatnya susah payah, satu tangannya yang lain sudah penuh dengan kardus cukup besar dan Taehyung nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. "Kita bawa semua ini ke ruang musik."

Tetapi Min Yoongi tidak lantas meraihnya dan menatap Taehyung agak lama. "Ruang musik?"

"Hum. Yang di sebelah kelas kalian, kan?"

"Itu ruang kosong, jarang dibuka."

"Jarang dibuka bukan berarti tidak pernah dibuka," Taehyung berkedip jail, menyorongkan gulungan besar tadi sampai menyentuh dada Yoongi. _Ambil sekarang,_ sorot matanya memerintah. Walaupun raut muka Yoongi lebih mirip mimik kebingungan, pada akhirnya, ia tetap mengambil gulungan yang Taehyung ulurkan. Sedikit gerutu di ujung sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu.

Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang membuat kakinya melangkah keluar dan menjejeri teritori koridor yang lebih ramai, yang _katanya_ lebih disorot para guru dan berintelegensi tinggi, ketika ia bermaksud pergi menuju _vanding machine_ minuman dan berusaha mengabaikan segala macam tatapan yang lekas diarahkan untuknya begitu ia lewat. Manusia itu, katanya, terkadang senang sekali mengurusi urusan orang yang sebenarnya bukan urusannya sendiri. Apalagi saat melihat anomali yang tidak sengaja terselip di antara kenyataan-kenyataan klise, umum, dan pernyataan seperti ' _menjadi berbeda itu tidak ada salahnya, lho!'_ yang rasanya hanya sekadar dusta belaka. Ibaratnya seolah berkata; Yoongi bukan dalam jejeran siswa berintelegensi tinggi (Lee-seonsangnim bilang sih seperti itu), kelasnya bukanlah kumpulan yang berisi nilai dengan angka yang bisa dibanggakan, dan doktrin itu menyebar dengan begitu mudah. Sehingga siswa yang katanya berintelgensi tinggi ini spontan memberinya atensi ganjil ketika ia berada dalam teritori mereka.

Namjoon sering kali berkata bahwa kehidupan sekolah mereka itu sebut saja diskriminasi, tapi Yoongi tidak peduli. _Persetan,_ ia pikir.

Akan tetapi, anehnya, secara sadar atau tidak, Yoongi tidak menemukan tatapan ganjil yang diberikan mereka dari sepasang mata Kim Taehyung. Yang sepuluh menit berlalu setelah ia memilih sekotak jus jeruk dari _vanding machine_ , sempat melemparkan sorot setajam dan sedingin mungkin pada rombongan laki-laki _yang katanya berintelegensi tinggi_ ketika hendak menghadangnya tapi tak jadi, lalu menemukan guru sementara di kelasnya itu tampak kesulitan di ruang penyimpanan.

Kalau pun Yoongi berterus terang, di matanya Kim Taehyung adalah anomali itu sendiri.

Dia guru pertama yang dengan mudah mengatakan tak menggunakan embel-embel _seonsangnim_ atau pak atau _sir_ atau sufiks khusus yang disematkan dalam marganya itu tak apa-apa. Bukan masalah besar, candanya waktu itu, yang lebih mirip seperti orang bodoh daripada guru. Yoongi dan kelima siswa dalam kelasnya bebas memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan apa pun, asalkan masih dalam batas wajar dan tidak mengganggu telinga-telinga sensitif soal peraturan.

Terdengar seperti iming-iming kosong, namun seminggu berlalu semenjak Jimin kerap kali memanggil Taehyung dengan _Taetae_ dan nihil protes dari sang guru sendiri, Yoongi akhirnya paham bahwa ia tak perlu penjelasan lebih.

"Permainan pianomu bagus, omong-omong. Sayang tutsnya agak fals, sudah berapa lama piano itu tidak terpakai—aduh!" Kardus bawaan Taehyung tergelincir, sesaat setelah menabrak punggung Yoongi dan jarinya licin, lalu jatuh dan isinya behamburan. "Min Yoongi! Jangan berhenti mendadak."

Lima buku besar berisi kumpulan partitur lagu berserakan, salah satunya terbuka di halaman tengah dan Yoongi bisa mendapati judul ketika ia berbalik sambil menunduk. _Four season_ , Vivaldi, kemudian Bach, dan sampul berwarna oranye cerah saat Taehyung menutupnya cepat, menggabungnya dalam tumpukan dan dijejalkan kembali ke dalam kardus.

"Kenapa _Saem_ tahu?"

"Ya?" Taehyung mendongak, ia menggumamkan _hup_ kecil dan kardus terangkat oleh kedua lengan kurusnya. "Apanya yang aku tahu?"

Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Bermain piano," gumam Yoongi pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. " _Saem_ menguntit?"

"Hah! Jangan asal bicara kau!"

"Tapi _Saem_ tahu."

"Yah, bagaimana, ya," Taehyung gelagapan, kekehnya berbunyi _ehe_ - _ehe_ yang aneh. "Kebetulan cuma lihat dari celah pintu dan—"

"Itu sama saja menguntit."

"Tapi kan tidak sengaja!" kukuhnya, berjalan melewati Yoongi dengan langkah lebar. Kelihatan sekali berusaha berkelit dan Yoongi hampir mendengus begitu Taehyung lagi-lagi kesulitan menggeser pintu ruang lain di sebelah kelasnya. Tempat yang Taehyung sebut sebagai ruang musik. "Pintu ini harus diberi oli, atau apa pun agar pintunya tidak macet seperti ini. Dan, ya Tuhan, setidaknya beri pewangi ruangan!"

Perlu waktu bagi Yoongi sampai sisa-sisa kebingungannya lenyap, mengekor hati-hati lalu tertegun di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Mendapati ruang yang lebih kecil dari kelasnya, satu _grand piano_ hitam di sudut belakang, tiga meja kosong, satu lemari berdebu, jendela yang tidak terbuka dan bias matahari yang enggan masuk, dan beberapa kertas koran juga botol piloks berserakan bisu. Neuron otak Yoongi mencerna perlahan, bertanya-tanya bagaimana Taehyung tahu soal ruang musik yang jarang terbuka di samping kelas. Sikap serampangannya memasuki ruang penyimpanan, tanpa meminta bantuan atau mungkin tanpa izin masuk dan mengambil beberapa barang di sana. Bersikap layaknya dia adalah guru lama yang sudah mengajar selama bertahun-tahun.

"Dapat izin dari Lee-seonsangnim," sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba, seakan membaca pikiran Yoongi. "Aku bilang kita perlu bahan untuk pelajaran seni. Kemarin Hoseok juga bilang kalian ini lebih baik bermusik daripada belajar matematika. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak menyalahkan. Bakat orang juga beda-beda—uh, oh, Yoongi, kenapa diam saja?"

"Cih."

"Apa-apaan _cih_ - _cih_ itu?" Taehyung menggeleng. "Letakkan saja di sana, ya, di atas meja yang itu. Ya ampun, setebal apa sih debunya? Kapan terakhir kali tempat ini dibersihkan, astaga."

"Jangan berpikir aku akan bantu _Saem_."

"Aku juga tidak memintamu," balas Taehyung, tanpa repot-repot memandang Yoongi. "Tapi kalau berubah pikiran, pintu akan selalu terbuka. Aku akan kembali setelah jam istirahat selesai, jangan lupa beri tahu yang lainnya, Yoongi."

Kening Yoongi berkerut samar, tetapi tidak membuatnya berhenti menerka, atau tercenung dalam beberapa sekon sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan terburu-buru begitu keluar melewati pintu. Deret-deret kata seolah berdenging dalam benaknya, berputar, dan semakin lama semakin menambah keheranan dalam dirinya sendiri. Namun sampai ia muncul di dalam kelas tanpa memelankan langkah, mengabaikan sapaan Namjoon yang sempat mampir di telinganya atau tawaran sebungkus keripik dari Hoseok yang tanpa sadar tidak ia acuhkan, Yoongi tak mendapat jawaban pasti.

 _'Tidak apa_ - _apa, aku tidak menyalahkan. Bakat orang juga beda_ - _beda_.'

Tak pernah sekali dalam hidupnya—bahkan bermimpi pun—ada seseorang yang mengerti keadaan kecil dan sepele, dan seringkali terlupakan.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Kau yakin, Seokjin? Bantu Taehyung-saem bersih-bersih ruang musik?"

Tangannya melayang, berhenti, Yoongi gagal menekan tombol _play_ di layar ponsel.

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi bajunya yang kotor waktu mengajar tadi benar-benar mengganggu," Seokjin menggeleng kecil, tidak menatap balik si lawan bicara. Ia sibuk menjejalkan beberapa buku catatan, tempat pensil yang masih bersih, kemudian _headphone_ ke dalam ransel. "Dia memang tidak minta bantuan, tapi kalau sampai guru lain lihat dia malah bekerja tanpa alasan, kita lagi yang disalahkan, Hoseok."

"Oh, benar juga."

"Kau bagaimana?"

Hoseok berkedik sambil lalu.

"Oke, kalau berubah pikiran datang saja." Lirikan Seokjin jatuh ke arah Yoongi, mereka bertatap lama, lalu bertanya datar. "Kau?"

Lidahnya berkhianat, Yoongi berdecak dalam hati, alih-alih mengucapkan kalimat; _mana sudi aku melakukannya;_ ia hanya ikut berkedik singkat, menghela napas pendek sembari menyampirkan ransel di bahu kiri, setelah itu berjalan mengekori Seokjin dan bertanya-tanya sudah sejauh mana kemampuan Kim Taehyung membereskan ruangan atau denting piano yang sebenarnya sudah lama mati.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 _"Kau punya bakat dan kau tahu itu kan, Yoongi?"_

 _"Orang bilang jangan terlalu bermimpi setinggi mungkin kalau akhirnya tidak ingin dihancurkan. Jangan memberiku kata_ - _kata penuh motivasi picisan seperti itu,_ Saem _. Tidak akan mempan."_

 _"Ah, tidak bermaksud ke sana. Aku cuma bilang kenyataan."_

 _"Terdengar tolol."_

 _"Tapi kau tidak menyangkal, itu sudah cukup."_

 _Cengir Taehyung selalu sama; menyentuh matanya, lugas, konyol, dan bukan dibuat_ - _buat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tiga]**

Kali pertama laki-laki ini muncul dan berdiri di depan kelasnya, Namjoon tidak menemukan alasan akan perasaan bahwa Kim Taehyung barangkali bukan tipikal orang yang dengan mudah pergi hanya dengan gertakan-gertakan kecil. Dia tidak pergi ketika Jimin senang sekali memanggilnya _Taetae_ , tidak pergi saat kursinya penuh dengan lem kertas dan hanya memberikan detensi _ringan_ (bagi Jungkook dan Hoseok) yang dilanjut dengan omelan tidak nyambung; kekalahan tim hoki es favoritnya, atau binatu di gedung apartemennya yang menyebalkan, atau sikap para guru yang menurut Taehyung amat sangat tidak adil dan dia bisa saja memberikan tuntutan kalau Jungkook dan Hoseok tidak lekas tertawa. Tawa mengejek, sih, tapi toh Taehyung tidak terlalu menangkap maksud mereka.

Dua hari berselang semenjak Seokjin dan Yoongi membantu Taehyung di ruang musik, keyakinan Namjoon bahwa Taehyung akan bertahan jauh lebih lama lagi berjingkat dan mencapai angka delapan koma lima. Namjoon tidak senang tapi tidak juga berusaha bagaimana caranya guru sementara itu pergi, meski waktu mengajarnya tinggal menghitung dua setengah minggu lagi. Ia hanya bertanya-tanya mengapa Kim Taehyung tetap bertahan dengan tingkah mereka, bertahan menjelaskan dengan segala kemampuan mengajar konyolnya bahkan dalam keadaan berisik. Namjoon pikir itu aneh, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kim Taehyung itu aneh, tapi ia tak pernah menemukan alasan.

"Tulisan _Forever Young_ yang di sana itu, buatanmu, kan?"

"Jangan campuri urusanku, _Saem_."

"Jimin yang bilang," cibir Taehyung, menunduk dan kembali menekuni coretan di kertasnya. "Kau juga suka menulis lirik lagu atau semacamnya, kalau tidak salah?"

"Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa kau tidak segera pergi dari sini saja."

Kekeh Taehyung mengalun, namun tidak berkomentar lebih jauh.

Di waktu-waktu senggang, Taehyung membuat suatu kebijakan tidak tertulis. Laki-laki itu akan memanggil satu orang secara pribadi dan mengobrol bersama di ruang kelas. Jungkook protes keras kalau mereka bukan anak bermasalah yang harus ditangani melalui konseling, Jimin jelas menyutujui termasuk dirinya, tetapi cengiran jenaka Taehyung seolah menjelaskan kalau ia tidak menerima penolakan. Dan semua itu malah diperkuat ketika Seokjin atau Yoongi tidak berkomentar. Tanggapan Hoseok sama sekali tidak membantu, pada akhirnya mereka biarkan Taehyung melakukan semaunya.

Hari Selasa adalah waktu kunjungan Namjoon dan ia berani bersumpah obrolan mereka sealu loncat-loncat seperti kutu, tidak menentu, bahkan terkesan tidak penting sama sekali.

"Namjoon, kau punya impian yang ingin diwujudkan?"

Sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat. "Apa ini? Obrolan anak sekolah dasar?"

"Tidak ada salahnya, kok. Aku juga punya impian di umurku yang tua begini," katanya, "untuk sekarang, mungkin."

"Hah?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Taehyung mendongak. "Jadi, apa impianmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin bicara soal omong kosong ini."

"Tapi ini omong kosong yang menyenangkan,"

"Persetan."

"Astaga, mulutmu itu." Kepalanya menggeleng pasrah. "Atau begini saja, pernah berpikir kalau impianmu itu sebenarnya tidak berharga di mata orang sekelilingmu?"

 _Berhenti mengoceh_ , batin Namjoon, tepat sebelum Taehyung bertanya dan ia tidak jadi melontarkan protesnya. Namjoon berhenti menghitung detik, berhenti menanti berapa lama lagi bel jam kedua berdering dan obrolan bodoh ini segera selesai. Akan tetapi ia mendapati dirinya tertegun, seperti patung, memandang Taehyung tepat di mata.

"Aku benar kalau begitu." Hela napas Taehyung terdengar berat, ia mencondongkan tubuh lalu menumpu dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. "Tapi kalau kau mau mendengar opiniku, Namjoon-ah, itu keadaan yang sangat bodoh. Maksudku, siapa sih mereka? Seenaknya men- _judge_ apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam dirimu sendiri. Bakat itu sesuatu yang alami, kadang kita tidak bisa memaksanya datang, dan tidak juga membuatnya pergi. Dan kau, tinggal memilih."

Namjoon berkedip heran, sekali, dua kali, merasa isi benaknya berputar secara _random_ dan ini adalah kali pertama ia merasa kebingungan. Sekolah mungkin sengaja tidak mengeluarkannya sampai ia lulus karena ia sendiri juga suatu aset. Lee-seonsangnim boleh saja mengatainya remaja berandal yang berdiri di tempat yang salah dan di waktu yang salah juga, atau memilih teman yang salah. Tapi Namjoon memang persetan dengan segala doktrin yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Bel masuk," sahut Taehyung, membuyarkan lamunan Namjoon. Deringnya berbunyi nyaring dan terkadang membuat kupingnya sakit. "Oh, yah, aku lupa soal kuis matematika kemarin."

Selembar kertas terulur di hadapan Namjoon, ujung-ujungnya terlipat dan kotor, bagian tengahnya bergurat samar dan Namjoon bisa melihat sisa-sisa goret pensil yang dihapus. Ia menerimanya dengan malas, berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, mengangguk singkat kepada Taehyung, kemudian berderap menuju mejanya sendiri.

Namun selang tiga langkah, ia berhenti.

Huruf kapital A bertinta merah, lingkaran di setiap jawaban dari sepuluh nomor yang ada, dan sederet pesan singkat.

 _'Lirik lagu yang bagus. Tapi akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau tidak menulisnya di kertas ujian. Sayang kalau sampai dibuang :)'_

Namjoon membalik kertas, terpaku memandangi sepasang larik yang sebenarnya tidak ia sadari kalau ia menuliskannya di sana.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **.**

 _Even when I fall and hurt myself,_

 _I keep running toward my dream._

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Tentu saja semua orang—maksudnya, hanya ada enam kepala—protes dengan usul Taehyung, dasar bodoh.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, _Saem_. Kau ini mengajar anak sekolah menengah atas, bukan sekolah dasar." Jungkook mendengus kasar, kaki kanan ia angkat dan diletakkan di atas meja. "Aku mana sudi menulis hal yang kausebut _impian_ dan segala tetek bengeknya lalu ditempel di pohon harapan."

"Ewww," Jimin meringis, ekspresinya tampak jijik. Atau ia memang sengaja melakukannya. "Apa aku dengar pohon harapan tadi?"

"Siapa bilang pakai pohon!?" Sunggut Taehyung, mengacungkan gulungan kertas. "Aku hanya minta tulis, oke? Terserah kalian mau menyimpannya, merobeknya, membakarnya, atau memakannya sendiri."

"Terus untuk apa menulisnya? Biar kau bisa intip rahasia terdalam kami?"

"Bukan, Jungkook—dan turunkan kakimu itu, bedebah."

" _Saem_ , kau berkata kasar."

"Ups, sori kalau begitu," ledek Taehyung. "Sekarang, aku bagikan kertasnya."

" _Saem!_ "

"Kalau tidak mau simpan biar aku yang simpan saja, _aish!_ "

" _Saem_ jelas tahu maksud kami di sini bukan itu," timpal Yoongi. "Ini pekerjaan yang bodoh."

"Itu!" Hoseok ikut-ikutan, menunjuk Yoongi dengan semangat. "Dan kalau boleh aku tanya, memang _Saem_ punya impian juga? Aku lihat _Saem_ mengajar di sini saja karena paksaan."

"Tentu saja aku punya!" Taehyung menepuk kening frustasi, enam kertas kecil warna-warni di tangannya sudah tersebar merata. Jimin berseru tentang spekulasi kurang ajar bahwa mimpi Taehyung tak lain dan tak bukan pastilah seseorang yang lebih senang mendekam di balik meja dan layar laptop, bersama secangkir teh kamomil yang sudah mendingin, setelah itu larut berlama-lama sampai lupa apakah ia hidup dalam realita atau bukan. Kelas kembali dipenuhi suara tawa, siulan ejekan, atau gulungan kertas buku yang sempat membentur pelipis kanan Taehyung.

"Tapi kau benar Jimin, salah satu bagian terkecilku ada di sana," jawab Taehyung lugas, selugas tarikan bibirnya dan kilat mata yang teduh. "Menulis buku anak-anak tapi juga bisa dibaca dan direnungkan oleh orang dewasa." Ia berkedip jail, terkekeh ringan, lalu berderap menuju mejanya.

Namjoon tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika kelas mendadak hening.

 **.**

… tetapi, toh, enam kertas warna-warni itu tidak kosong dan semuanya terselip manis di dalam jurnal Kim Taehyung.

 **.**

Atau ketika Namjoon memutuskan bahwa menulis bagian dari dirinya yang jarang ia keluarkan kini tertuang bisu hanya di atas secarik kertas bukanlah hal yang buruk.

 **.**

… dan kemudian ia bertanya-tanya kembali, dan berspekulasi kecil, Kim Taehyung adalah seseorang yang sulit ditebak namun terlihat ganjil pada saat bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[empat]**

" _Saem_."

"Wah! Akhirnya anakku bisa berkata 'Saem' juga! Kau sudah besar, ya, Park Jimin."

"Apaan sih!" Jimin menepis tangan Taehyung, melenting mungil ketika laki-laki itu bermaksud mengacak puncak kepalanya. "Tidak lucu, aku bukan anakmu, _Saem_."

"Memang."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Suatu kehormatan."

Jimin membuka mulut, menutupnya, setelah itu terbuka lagi dan keningnya mengernyit kecil saat berkata. "Apa yang _Saem_ lakukan di sini?" Suaranya mengecil, lebih kepada diri sendiri, dan Taehyung tidak terlalu mendengarkan dengan jelas. Ia sibuk menguyak ransel dengan terburu-buru, mengeluarkan handuk kecil yang barangkali selamat dari lemparan air tadi dan masih dalam keadaan kering, setelah itu mengusap wajahnya juga ujung rambut berteter butir air dengan cepat.

"Lee-seonsangnim dan guru-guru itu," gerutu Taehyung, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun. Atau otak mereka sudah eror? Melempar air sama saja penganiayaan kepada murid, sialan."

" _Saem_ —"

"Dan kau, Park Jimin, kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku—tadi aku yang tanya itu," kening mengernyit tidak suka.

"Jimin, aku ini guru, ingat? Jadi aku bebas datang ke sekolah kapan pun."

"Di hari Sabtu juga?"

"Err, yah," ketika Jimin menatapnya dengan mata dipicingkan, Taehyung menyerah. "Baiklah, sebenarnya aku ingin sedikit membereskan kelas dan ruang musik, kau tahu, seperti memberikan sentuhan ajaib di sana-sini dan kalian akan lebih nyaman belajar?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Itu kedengarannya konyol."

"Astaga, jujur sih boleh saja, tapi tidak begini juga." Rambutnya berkibas ketika Taehyung menunduk, basah, tetapi tetes-tetesnya sudah tak ada lagi. "Lalu kau?"

Sejenak keraguan merayapi Jimin, ia tidak jadi menendang kerikil yang kebetulan diinjak sepatunya, menimang-nimang apakah keputusan tepat jika ia sedikit membagi cerita dengan Taehyung, karena ia tak yakin apakah guru itu bisa dipercaya. Namun bayangan cara bagaimana Lee-seonsangnim membentaknya ketika tahu ia muncul di sekolah pada hari libur dan nyaris melempar seluruh isi gelasnya langsung, atau bagaimana Taehyung spontan berteriak dengan nada peringatan dan berdiri di antara ia dan pak tua itu sampai Jimin tidak merasakan basah, dan basah, tapi basah itu mengenai wajah Taehyung sepenuhnya, termasuk kerah kemeja dan beberapa keliman yang tidak terlalu parah; keraguan Jimin runtuh dalam sekejap.

"Audisi," ujar Jimin sebelum bibirnya mencegah tetap bungkam. "Bulan depan ada audisi pelatihan _trainee_."

"Oh."

Selama hidupnya, Jimin belajar membaca ekspresi orang-orang terdekat. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan mengerutkan kening, mengernyit heran, mendelik sinis, lalu mengeluarkan cibiran cemooh diselip gelengan kecil sembari memperingatkan kalau mimpinya adalah hal terbodoh yang mereka dengar. Ia dibesarkan dalam lingkungan bisnis dan perusahaan, yang isinya adalah doktrin dan memegang teguh pepatah _waktu adalah uang_ , tetapi Jimin bukan tipikal penurut layaknya _puppet_ dalam teater boneka.

Akan tetapi, anehnya, ia tidak menemukan ekspresi serupa pada gurat-gurat wajah Taehyung.

"Harusnya kau bilang dari awal, jadi kau bisa datang denganku," celoteh Taehyung, "Terus aku akan bilang pada Pak Tu—Lee-seonsangnim kalau kau sebenarnya dapat detensi dan terpaksa muncul di hari libur."

"Memang bakal berhasil?"

"Sembilan puluh koma sembilan persen," cengir Taehyung. "Nol koma satu persennya lagi gagal karena kau tidak bilang padaku dan pergi secara sembunyi-sembunyi." Sebelah mata Taehyung mengedip jail, Jimin tak dapat menemukan alasan untuk merasa benci. "Sekarang, bantu aku dulu. Kau pakai ruang musik, kan? Berlatih dengan siapa? Atau sendiri?"

Pertanyaannya beruntun, dan Jimin mendapati bibirnya berucap seperti kereta luncur. "Biasanya bersama Jin dan Jungkook. Yoongi kadang datang dan bermain piano untuk kami."

"Ah, tuh mereka datang."

Ketika Jimin berbalik dan melihat mimik muka serupa dalam tiga bentuk kepala yang berbeda; kaget, bingung, juga sorot mata _apa aku baru saja bermimpi_ , ia tidak menahan diri untuk mengulas senyumnya selebar mungkin.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

" _Saem_."

"Hm?"

"Yang waktu itu, terima kasih."

"Ya Tuhan, anakku sudah besar."

"Aku tarik kata-kataku."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Tapi Taehyung memang tidak bohong soal menyihir tempat secara ajaib dan memastikan keenam muridnya nyaman berada dalam kelas. Memang tidak senyaman layaknya kelas-kelas di gedung utama, tidak dengan fasilitas tambahan, dan Jimin rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

" _Saem_ , kenapa tidak berhenti saja lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, sih."

"Apanya yang aneh?" protesnya, mengabaikan gelengan Namjoon dan ia tampak sibuk meletakkan tripod di tengah ruang kelas, lengkap dengan kamera dan lensanya yang besar. Sejenak kelas sempat dipenuhi kikik geli begitu Taehyung kesulitan membuka tutup lensa, sampai akhirnya Jungkook maju dan membantu meski raut wajahnya sebal setengah mati. _Begini saja tidak bisa_ , sindir Jungkook, Taehyung ber- _ehe_ kecil dan cengiran khasnya kembali muncul.

"Ayo," perintah Taehyung. "Bentuk formasi."

"Tidak mau,"

" _Saem_ saja sendiri."

"Seperti aku sudi,"

"Kakiku sakit, tidak bisa berdiri."

"Fotoku mahal, aku yakin _Saem_ tidak bisa membayarnya."

" _Aishh_ , dasar bocah kurang ajar. Cepat bentuk formasi, cepaaaaat!"

"Kau foto sendiri saja, _Saem_."

"Ayolah!"

 **.**

Dan Taehyung tak lagi bohong bahwa foto itu akan dicetak dalam bentuk _postcard_ lalu dibagikan ke masing-masing dari mereka.

Dan Jimin tahu bahkan sebelum berpikir untuk melakukannya pun, selembar potret miliknya akan selalu tersimpan sampai berdebu dan terlupakan oleh waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[lima]**

Semula Hoseok menduga Lee-seonsangnim sengaja mendatangkan guru sementara yang kelewat aneh, kadang serampangan dan ceroboh, bertingkah seperti alien, dan melakukan segalanya sesuka hati meski ia memang tidak meragukan kemampuan Taehyung ketika mengajar. Kalau pun Hoseok membandingkan, dari delapan guru yang pernah mengajar dan memutuskan berhenti, Kim Taehyung mungkin berada dalam jajaran orang yang sudah kebal dengan tingkah kelasnya.

Tak ada guru yang mau bersusah payah membuatkan _slide_ dalam _power point_ lalu dipresentasikan pada mereka, tak ada guru yang repot-repot meluangkan waktu ketika istirahat dan memanggil masing-masing muridnya hanya untuk berbincang ringan ditemani secangkir teh dingin, tak ada pula guru yang dengan polosnya merekomendasikan Nanny Mcphee sebagai tontonan akhir pekan atau dengan sengaja membawa gitar dan senang hati menyisihkan jam sebelum pelajaran usai untuk bernyanyi di ruang musik, yang telah dibereskan seorang diri, tanpa meminta bantuan, tanpa keluhan dan sengaja membiarkan Yoongi mengiring permainan gitarnya bersama denting piano.

Tak ada satu pun kecuali Kim Taehyung.

Yang bahkan rela mampir di malam hari hanya untuk menyaksikan dirinya tampil di sebuah panggung kecil, musik bergema keras, berdesak-desakkan dengan penonton lainnya dan berteriak seakan ia adalah penggemar fanatik.

" _Dance_ yang keren!" Seru Taehyung antusias, melompat sejenak dari pijakannya dan meninju bahu Hoseok main-main. Pukul sebelas malam usai penampilannya. "Kau, Jung Hoseok, adalah sang bintang!" Ia melayangkan telapak tangannya dan melakukan gestur dari kanan ke kiri seolah membentuk pelangi.

" _Saem_ , kau sudah bilang itu berulang kali, demi Tuhan, aku bisa gila!" Jimin menginterupsi, ia mengambil langkah paling depan bersama tiga orang lainnya sedangkan Hoseok berada di belakang bersama Taehyung. "Hoseok, aku harap kupingmu tidak sakit besok."

"Sialan kau, Park."

" _Saem_ , detensi dari kami karena mengumpat pada murid."

"HEI!"

Kemudian tawa menggema. Memecah hening di sepanjang jalanan kosong dan udara dingin, jejeran lampu neon yang dihinggapi laron kecil, lengkingan anjing, juga derap langkah kaki mereka yang seirama.

"Kau bisa lolos sampai Amerika," bisik Taehyung kemudian, sengaja agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain. "Tidak, bukan maksud memberikan motivasi picisan atau apa, yang sering dikatakan Yoongi, tapi aku cuma merasa yakin. Itu saja."

Hoseok menatap Taehyung, lama, berusaha menekan perasaan semangatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Terakhir kali Hoseok kehilangan kontrol dan harapannya melambung seperti ini, ia dihancurkan tanpa ampun sampai berkeping-keping. "Kenapa _Saem_ yakin sekali?"

"Nah, tidak ada alasan khusus."

"Tapi… kenapa—" Hoseok berhenti, mengerutkan kening, lalu, "— _Saem_ sampai mau datang dan— melihatku di sana."

"Oh, tidak boleh, ya?"

Bukan itu maksudnya, astaga.

"Lupakan saja," dengus Hoseok. "Salah kenapa harus bertanya."

Taehyung meringis kecil, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sori," katanya. "Kalau kau tanya alasan aku ke sini juga tidak terlalu penting. Sebenarnya Namjoon yang mengundangku jadi—"

Sepasang mata Hoseok refleks melotot ke arah punggung Namjoon, namun subjek yang dibicarakan tidak sadar. Atau mungkin pura-pura tidak sadar.

"—sayang kalau dilewatkan. Dan _dance_ yang keren, tadi itu. Kau, Jung Hoseok," satu tangan kembali melayang, "adalah sang—"

" _Saem!_ Aku. Sudah. Dengar. Itu. Berulang kali!"

"Berisik, Park Jimin. Jalan saja sana."

Hoseok melepas tawa.

Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali tawanya bisa terdengar sebebas ini.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 _"Kau punya seorang ayah dan ibu yang hebat,"_

 _"Apa pun yang akan_ Saem _katakan, tetap tidak akan mengubah kenyataan."_

 _"Hoseok_ - _a, tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu kalau kau kecewa karena mereka. Kau perlu waktu, mereka perlu waktu, kita semua perlu waktu. Tapi kalau kau menghindar terus, kau tidak akan pernah bisa belajar."_

 _"Belajar? Lucu sekali,_ Saem. _Katakan padaku, apa lagi yang harus kupelajari? Selain omong kosong yang_ Saem _sendiri tahu aku tidak ingin mempelajarinya._ Saem _bisa menjawab satu saja, mungkin?"_

 _"Belajar menerima."_

 _"…"_

 _"Singkatnya, kau perlu belajar menerima. Belajar memaafkan. Terdengar mudah, tapi aku tidak akan bohong kalau hal itu benar_ - _benar sulit dilakukan. Yah, aku juga tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya sekarang juga, toh, semua perlu proses."_

 _"Tch, baiklah."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Akan aku pertimbangkan."_

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Semula Hoseok menduga Lee-seonsangnim sengaja mendatangkan guru sementara yang kelewat aneh, kadang serampangan dan ceroboh, bertingkah seperti alien, dan melakukan segalanya sesuka hati meski ia memang tidak meragukan kemampuan Taehyung ketika mengajar.

Hingga akhirnya ia sadar, dari delapan guru yang pernah mengajar dan memutuskan berhenti, tak ada satu pun yang mau mengajarinya untuk dapat menerima keadaan dan memaafkan kesalahan.

Tak ada seorang pun, kecuali Kim Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[enam]**

Seokjin terbangun karena denging yang ngilu, napas sesak, dan kepalanya berputar ketika ia tersentak bangun. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, memijat pening di pelipisnya dan berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawanya yang tertinggal. Ketika ia yakin kesadarannya penuh, Seokjin langsung disuguhkan aroma esens _mint_. Hangat, menenangkan, dan sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan denyut di kepalanya.

Kemudian ia mendongak, sedikit terkejut memandangi ruang kelasnya yang kosong, bias oranye mengintip pada celah-celah ventilasi, bayang-bayang yang membentuk di setiap sudut kelas, di bawah lemari, di antara jejak-jejak kakinya, dan Kim Taehyung. Membentuk bayang yang kurus dan siluet hitam pada papan tulis.

"Sori, kamomil lagi," sahut Taehyung ringan, seringan ia meletakkan dua cangkir putih tulang di atas meja Seokjin. Satu untuknya, dan satunya lagi untuk Seokjin. Kursi terdekat ditarik lalu berhenti tepat di seberang, yang lantas Taehyung duduki dan mereka saling berhadapan. "Mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak juga," balas Seokjin cepat, itu dusta omong-omong. " _Saem_ kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku biasa di sini sampai murid-muridku pulang, kau tidur, jadi aku tunggu saja."

 _To the point_ sekali, ya, guru yang satu ini. Seokjin nyaris gagal mempertahankan bibirnya tetap datar.

" _Saem_ baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu,"

"Wajahmu pucat."

"Ah, cuma kurang tidur."

" _Saem_ yakin?"

"Seratus persen."

"Tapi—"

"Bagaimana dengan lebam di tanganmu?"

Bahu Seokjin tersentak, seolah air dingin menyiramnya telak dan ia begitu kelu. Benaknya membayang berbagai pasang mata dengan sorot tajam, penuh penghinaan, caci maki, dan ekspresi jijik yang kerap kali mampir dalam mimpi dan membuatnya terjaga. Seperti tadi, saat di mana napasnya sesak dan denging yang ngilu.

Perlu waktu sekiranya tiga puluh detik sampai Seokjin menemukan suaranya kembali. "Kenapa—bagaimana _Saem_ …" Seokjin menelan ludah susah payah, kali ini bongkahan es mengganjal di tenggorokannya. "Bagaimana _Saem_ bisa _tahu_?"

Garis bibir Taehyung tidak menekuk, tetapi tidak juga datar. "Aku tahu," katanya. "Untuk masalah-masalah seperti ini."

Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan semuanya, apalagi memberi jawaban yang diinginkan Seokjin. Taehyung hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, bukan memperjelas atau sekiranya membuat Seokjin mengerti bagaimana bisa orang luar seperti Taehyung, di luar dari teritori kelima teman satu kelasnya, sadar dan tahu apa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Di hari pertama rasa sakitnya tidak terasa, atau kau hanya berpikir kalau itu bukanlah masalah besar. Hari kedua kau sadar sakitnya bertambah, dan akan semakin bertambah sakit ketika mencapai hari ketiga. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menerka di hari ke berapa rasa sakit itu akan hilang."

Seokjin tidak dapat membaca ekspresi Taehyung, pun kilat di sepasang bola matanya. Kalimat klise seperti; _kau tahu rasa sakitnya sampai sejauh itu, tapi kenapa tidak mau bicara lebih jelas_ ; terhenti di ujung lidah yang sesaat setelahnya Seokjin mulai paham.

"Makanya aku bilang," cengir Taehyung, menggulung lengan kemejanya melewati sebatas siku. Selintang garis putih dan titik-titik cokelat samar membekas begitu jelas. "Aku tahu untuk masalah-masalah seperti ini."

Dalam sekejap, pertanyaan Seokjin terjawab. Tubuhnya mematung dalam seperkian sekon, tertegun, merenung, memilah kembali memori lama yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia ingat. Luka adalah sesuatu yang permanen. Fisik maupun batin. Barangkali bisa disembuhkan, tetapi bayangnya akan selalu ada. Nyata dalam ingatan.

"Sepuluh hari," bisik Seokjin, jemari mengcengkeram lingkar cangkir. "Aku hanya perlu bertahan sepuluh hari lagi."

Taehyung paham maksudnya tanpa penjelasan lebih, Seokjin tahu itu. Sepuluh hari lagi menghitung tanggal dan ia akan pindah bersama ibunya, tanpa seorang ayah, tanpa teriakkan di dalam rumah dan tangis sang ibu. _Sepuluh hari lagi_.

"Baiklah," gumam Taehyung sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lengan Seokjin. "Dan Seokjin,"

Yang dipanggil mendongak.

"Kau dikelilingi teman yang hebat. Ingat itu baik-baik."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Yoongi pernah berkata sekonyol apa pun cengir atau garis senyum yang tersungging di wajah Taehyung, senyum itu selalu dapat menyentuh matanya. Dan Seokjin percaya.

 **.**

Tetapi kali ini tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tujuh]**

"Tunggu—oi, itu sakit, Jungkook!"

Bohong kalau Jungkook tidak panik, ia mengesampingkan bagaimana Lee-seonsangnim marah besar, dulu, hampir mencabut posisinya sebagai siswa di sekolah, walaupun pada akhirnya ia diberi kesempatan kedua dengan membuangnya dari gedung utama. Jungkook dicap sebagai berandal sekaligus pelanggar peraturan. Orang selalu bilang bahwa sebanyak apa pun manusia melakukan kebaikan, sekali mereka ternoda oleh yang namanya kesalahan, sekecil apa pun itu, kesalahan itu akan selamanya diingat dan lupa dengan rentetan kebaikan lainnya. Egois, seringkali meminta simpati dan empati, namun akhirnya hanya bisa menebar miris juga ironis.

Karena itu Jungkook spontan melakukannya. Beberapa detik setelah kepala Taehyung muncul di balik pintu toko roti tempatnya bekerja, kemudian mata membelalak begitu mendapati salah satu muridnya bercelemek dan bertopi putih, dan mata mereka bersirobok. Jungkook lupa akan telinganya. Ia hanya ingat berderap cepat ke arah Taehyung, menarik satu lengannya, setelah itu menyeretnya ke belakang toko dan berpijak pada gang sempit yang diapit bangunan berbatu bata abu.

"Dengar _Saem_ , apa pun yang _Saem_ lihat tadi—" _Apa?_ Alasan apa yang harus dibeberkan? Membantu kerabat dekat? Membunuh waktu luang? Hanya kebetulan? Klise. Taehyung tidak akan percaya. "Yang jelas aku—"

"Ssst, tidak apa-apa, Jungkook. Tenang saja."

Bungkamnya Jungkook terjadi begitu cepat.

"Tidak perlu jelaskan dengan rumit, aku tahu. Kita sama-sama bersikap kooperatif." Taehyung berjinjit kecil, berusaha mencapai telinga Jungkook lalu berbisik. "Lagi pula, sudah saatnya kau buktikan pada Pak Tu—Lee-seonsangnim kalau kau sebenarnya tidak salah. Eh, salah sih karena kerja sampingan dan langgar peraturan, tapi bukan itu intinya. Kau tentu tidak ingin diremehkan, bukan?"

Jungkook tidak tahu mana yang membuat relung hatinya begitu ringan dan lega; fakta bahwa Taehyung akan pura-pura tidak melihat, atau karena laki-laki itu seakan mengerti dengan posisi dan sakit hatinya selama ini. Jungkook memilih keduanya.

Atau mungkin, ia yang sebenarnya berusaha untuk mengerti.

Ia sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa sikap Yoongi dan Namjoon berubah akhir-akhir ini, lebih kooperatif terlebih saat pelajaran berlangsung. Apa yang membuat Hoseok semakin hari semakin penuh aura positif, seringkali menebar senyum dan bertingkah penuh lelucon juga kelakar. Jimin tak lagi menyematkan kata _Taetae_ , tak lagi menimbulkan kegaduhan, tak lagi bersikap seenaknya. Di antara semuanya, Seokjin adalah orang yang tertutup, tetapi perlahan-lahan dia mulai membuka hatinya. Satu kesadaran kecil bahwa Seokjin-lah orang yang bisa lebih bersikap dewasa dibanding yang lain.

Barangkali Jungkook mulai mempertanyakan harus kepada siapa ia menaruh kembali rasa percayanya. Selain kelima teman satu kelasnya, selain dirinya sendiri. Lee-seonsangnim adalah orang pertama yang ia benci, jelas, setelah kepercayaannya dihancurkan begitu saja. Setelah pria itu dengan mudah menyebutnya anak tak berguna dan kelewat tolol.

Namun Jungkook juga tak menyesali apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Kelas yang ramai, hobi yang sama, cara berpikir yang serupa, dan nasib yang tak jauh berbeda. Ia mungkin membenci guru-guru penganut diskriminasi yang tinggi, ia benci sekolahnya dan segala tetek bengek angka dan nilai yang sempurna, dan ia juga sempat benci terhadap dirinya sendiri—dulu. Dan perlahan-lahan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Jadi, boleh aku beli rotinya sekarang?"

Dan, barangkali, Jungkook mulai menerima eksistensi Kim Taehyung dan mencoba apakah guru satunya ini bisa menyimpan kepercayaan yang mungkin akan Jungkook titipkan.

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

"Ada apa ini, Jungkook?"

"Sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian. Ini mengenai Taehyung-saem."

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Lembar kertas itu sengaja Jungkook letakkan di samping tumpukan buku dan laptop yang terbuka, memastikan agar tidak terhalang oleh beberapa lembaran acak, bolpoin dan pensil yang berserakan, atau sebotol obat aspirin yang hampir tidak Jungkook sadari.

Pukul tiga sore waktu di mana Taehyung akan kembali dan Jungkook akan menanti, bersama yang lainnya, menunggu detik sampai Taehyung membaca lembar yang sengaja Jungkook letakkan dan mereka tak perlu lagi menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi.

 **.**

 ** _Surat Permohonan_**

 _Yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini :_

 _Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, dan Jeon Jungkook_

 _Dengan ini memohon untuk pengangkatan Kim Taehyung sebagai guru tetap di kelas kami. Bukan di kelas yang lain, dan jangan coba_ - _coba dipindahkan secara sengaja demi murid_ - _murid yang katanya berintelegensi tinggi tetapi sangat manja._

 _Demikian permohonan ini dan dinyatakan sebenar_ - _benarnya._

 _Jika suatu hari didapat kesalahan atau pemaksaan, mengacalah wahai Lee_ - _seonsangnim. Andalah yang sebenarnya membuat kami menjadi seperti ini._

 _Terima kasih._

 _._

 _Hormat kami,_

 _Seokjin, Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, dan Jungkook_

 _._

 _p.s : tolong berikan ini pada Lee_ - _seonsangnim,_ Saem _. Harus._

 _p.s.s : pernyataan Nanny Mcphee tidak berlaku lagi. Karena kami tidak menginginkanmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[delapan]**

Nyatanya, Kim Taehyung tak pernah kembali.

Surat permohonan itu sampai di tangan Lee-seonsangnim, keenam muridnya berpikir bahwa Taehyung sengaja menggantung kepastian dan menduga mungkin saja laki-laki itu sedang berusaha membuat kejutan besar. Menunggu sampai pintu kelas bergeser keras dan teriakkan Taehyung bergema; _aku menjadi guru tetap!_

Akan tetapi, hari itu tak kunjung datang.

Manakala ketika sosoknya tak ditemukan keesokan harinya, lalu esoknya lagi, dan esoknya lagi, dan berakhir dengan pernyataan polisi bahwa dia ditemukan tak lagi bernyawa di apartemennya sendiri. Tergeletak memprihatinkan, bersama sebuah album foto yang terbuka. Bersama potongan-potongan potret semasa hidupnya dengan seorang wanita yang dipastikan sebagai sang Ibunda. Bersama pil-pil berserakan dan konklusi jatuh dengan indikasi bunuh diri ketika secarik kertas tipis terselip erat di antara jemari-jemarinya yang dingin dan beku.

Tak ada nama pengirim, tak pula ditujukan secara khusus.

Depannya hanya berbunyi; _kepada murid_ - _muridku, untuk murid_ - _muridku_.

Dan Kim Taehyung tak pernah kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana orangnya, Kim Taehyung itu."

Namjoon berhenti memainkan kuku, menunduk sejenak, kemudian kembali mendongak dan menatap balik sepasang mata tua Lee-seonsangnim. Kali pertama ia memandangnya secara langsung dan serius.

"Aneh," kekeh Namjoon getir. "Di hari pertama datang, dia malah merekomendasikan kami film Nanny Mchpee."

"Dan bersikap seolah kami mau menerimanya," tambah Jungkook, menerawang. "Orangnya ceroboh, seenaknya membawa gitar dan meminta kami bernyanyi di kelas."

"Serampangan, seperti alien, mengajar saja tidak bisa diam." Hoseok melipat kedua lengan, membenamkan kepala ke dalamnya. "Tapi tidak pernah bohong dengan perkataannya sendiri."

Yoongi berpaling singkat. "Melakukan semuanya sendirian tanpa minta bantuan."

Lalu hening. Lee-seonsangnim bisu sesaat.

" _One in million_ , tidak akan ada guru yang seperti Taehyung-saem. Dia bahkan tidak marah waktu aku panggil _Taetae_." Bentakkan dari guru tua di depan kelasnya nihil, yang seringkali menggerutu kalau memanggil guru secara langsung tanpa sufiks itu katanya sangat tidak sopan. Jimin memaklumi. "Dia juga tidak pernah menjejali kami dengan motivasi-motivasi bodoh, _Saem_ selalu melakukannya lewat gerak. Karena tahu kami tidak perlu kata-kata."

"Dia yang paling mengerti." Napas Seokjin berat, ia menengadah sambil memejamkan mata. "Tidak perlu penjelasan, tidak perlu menebar perhatian, dia akan langsung mengerti." Setelah itu, ia memberanikan diri menatap Lee-seonsangnim. "Miris sekali bukan, _seonsangnim_? Untuk seseorang yang dengan susah payah mengerti, membantu, tapi kami sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." Tawa getir, pecah, tetapi mimik dan matanya seperti kaca. Sulit tersentuh juga kosong. Dan Seokjin kembali mengulang. "Kami bahkan sama sekali tidak _mengenalnya_."

 **.**

Ketika Lee-seonsangnim memerhatikan lebih jauh, ia tahu mereka semua berubah.

Ia tahu bukan hanya dari selembar potret di samping papan tulis. Bukan juga karena pesan yang ditinggalkan kepada mereka, berkata bahwa mengajar dan menjadi guru sementara bukanlah sesuatu yang harus disesalkan. Bahwa mengajar mereka adalah satu dari sekian hal yang ingin dilakukan Taehyung agar dia bisa pergi yang setidaknya membawa satu kebaikan yang pernah dilakukannya.

Ia tahu karena kenangan mereka tentang Kim Taehyung akan selalu hidup.

 **.**

" _Seonsangnim,_ mulai saat ini dan sampai kelulusan dalam beberapa bulan ke depan nanti, kami mohon bantuannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kepada murid_ - _muridku, untuk murid_ - _muridku_.

 _Tak ada salahnya mengejar mimpi._

 **.**

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n :** terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca /o/


End file.
